Please Don't ver TaoRis
by nandamahjatia97
Summary: Tao menyukai Kris yang selama ini amat sangat mencintai Sulli. Pada saat itu Tao tau ending dari misah cintanya ini . Kris sudah menikah dengan Sulli dan membuat Tao amat sangat sakit. Tao merobek photo dirinya dengan Kris dan Sulli,merobek tepat ditengah dimana Sulli yang berpose. Menyatukan photo yang telah Tao robek tepat ditengah-tengah,saat itu bayangan kris muncul.


Author: nanda

Cast: TaoRis/KrisTao

Other cast : nothing

Genre: Hurt dll (?)

Summary: Tao menyukai Kris yang selama ini amat sangat mencintai Sulli. Pada saat itu Tao tau ending dari misah cintanya ini . Kris sudah menikah dengan Sulli dan membuat Tao amat sangat sakit. Tao merobek photo dirinya dengan Kris dan Sulli,merobek tepat ditengah dimana Sulli yang berpose. Menyatukan photo yang telah Tao robek tepat ditengah-tengahnya dan terpampang gambar dirinya dan Kris tanpa ada Sulli yang berada ditengah pada saat itu juga bayangan Sulli tergantikan dengan Kris *Summary yang aneh -_-

Note: dulu ini FF Myungyeol tapi aku remake jadi TaoRis hehe. Ini fanfic pertama aku yang diperankan oleh KrisTao semoga kalian suka walaupun aku tau ff ini gak jelas :)

**NO PLAGIATOR**

**NO BASHING**

**NO SILENT READERS**

* * *

Tao mengendarai mobil miliknya dengan gelisah, memperhatikan kearah tempat duduk yang diduduki oleh gadis imut yang sedang bercerita panjang lebar dan sesekali mencubit pipi chubby milik Tao. Perasaan Tao sama sekali sulit untuk ditebak saat ini,ingin rasanya ia marah dengan gadis itu tapi dia terlalu takut untuk menyakiti gadis imut itu.

**Mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Sulli kepadaku yang saat ini sedang duduk di undakan tangga. Aku dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut dari tangannya yang sedang mencubit kedua pipi ku dan mengapit hidung mancung ini. **

**Dengan kesal,aku menghempaskan tangannya dan dia malah tersenyum dan tertawa. Sulli mengacak rambutku dan langsung berlari ketika aku ingin membalas perlakuannya Kris ge datang dan saat itu Sulli meminta perlindungan terhadap Kris ge.**

**Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk membalas dendam terhadap Sulli,tersenyum canggung kepada Kris ge yang saat ini menggenggam tangan Sulli yang berada dipinggangnya sedangkan Sulli bermehrong ria kepadaku.**

**Bolehkah aku jujur,aku cemburu melihat mereka berdua. Kenapa harus Sulli yang bisa memiliki Kris ge kenapa bukan aku.**

**"apa yang telah Sulli lakukan kepadamu Tao sehingga wajahmu menjadi seperti itu eum..?" tanya Kris ge dan masih menggengam tangan Sulli**

**"anio,Sulli hanya menjahiliku saja" aku menggaruk tekuk ku tersenyum canggung kepada Kris ge**

**"dia memang sangat jahil dan kau tau itu tao " myungsoo menatap sulli dan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lembut kepada kris ge**

**Cih,rasanya aku ingin sekali muntah melihat adegan romantic yang berada didepanku. **

**"ya…"aku tersenyum kepada Kris ge dan pergi dari tempat itu,menghindari mataku yang melihat moment manis mereka yang membuat perutku mual.**

Tao menatap nanar Sulli yang sekarang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang merasa kasihan. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah depan,fokus untuk menyetir mobil miliknya walaupun Sulli masih memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang sama

**Aku menuruni anak tangga yang berada dirumah ini,rumah milik kami bertiga Kris ge,Sulli dan aku. Saat aku turun aku melihat kedua makhluk itu sedang berpelukan,dimana Kris ge memeluk tubuh Sulli dari belakang sedangkan Sulli tersenyum senang ketika Kris ge melakukan hal itu.**

**Sulli mengelus lembut pipi Kris ge dan Kris ge hanya menghirup aroma milik Sulli. Tahu kah moment kalian membuat hatiku sakit. Aku membalikan badanku mengurungkan niatku untuk mengambil air minum. Menahan sakit hati ini setiap hari ketika harus tinggal bertiga dengan mereka berdua.**

**Kenapa ? kenapa harus sulli yang berada didekatmu saat ini. bahkan saat ini kau tersenyum bahagia dengannya disofa itu dengan dasom yang menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidangmu itu. aku hanya tersenyum pilu melihat adegan kalian menyembunyikan sakit yang kurasa. Dengan gampangnya kau memperlihatkan cincin yang akan membawa kalian kejenjang pernikahan dan aku lagi lagi hanya tersenyum miris.**

**"Tao-ah,kami akan menikah minggu ini aku harap kau datang dipernikahan kami. Kau tau ?kau orang pertama yang tau tentang ini" Sulli terkekeh ketika mengucapkan hal itu dan Kris ge hanya mengusap rambut Sulli dengan lembut.**

**"begitukah ? selamat untuk kalian berdua. Aku lupa bahwa aku ada urusan,aku pergi dulu" aku beranjak dari sofa yang ku duduki pergi menata hatiku yang retak.**

Tao menghentikan mobil miliknya dipinggiran jalan malam yang amat sepi. Menatap sayu kearah depan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir mengingat hari ini tadi yang membuat hatinya sakit. Memukul setir mobil dengan amat kesar dan berteriak histeris mengacak rambutnya.

"ARRRRGGGGHHH" deras,air mata itu sangat amat deras mengalir dari pelupuk air matanya.

Mengalihkan pandangnya kearah tempat duduk yang berada disampingnya mendapati bayangan Sulli yang masih memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang ikut sayu dan perihatin. Mendekatkan tangannya kearah pipi Sulli atau entah apa yang ingin Tao lakukan dan seketika itu juga bayangan Sulli yang berada disampingnya hilang.

Dengan masih tangan yang terangkat keudara Tao masih menangis didalam mobilnya. Sungguh hatinya sangat amat sakit hari ini. melihat orang yang amat dia cintai menikah,egois ! ya,dia memang orang yang egois dan itu semua karena Wu Yi Fan yang membuatnya menjijikan karena menyukai seseorang yang bergenre sama dengannya.

**Aku menghela nafas ketika melihat dari jauh Kris ge yang sedang tersenyum ramah dengan para tamu yang datang dihari pernikahannya. Aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang akan menuruni undakan tangga. Aku mendongakan kepalaku dan dapat ku lihat sulli dengan minni dress berwarna putih dan tak lupa dengan mahkota kecil yang bertengger dikepalanya,dia terlihat seperti putri ketika turun dari tangga.**

**Aku tersenyum kepadanya,senyum palsuku kembali torehkan kepadanya. dia berdiri didepanku berputar-putar dan ketika selesai berputar-putar sulli meminta pendapat untukku.**

**"bagaimana menurutmu tao-ie?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam kedua tangganku**

**"kau sangat cantik sulli" aku tersenyum kepadanya,mengacungkan kedua jempolku untuknya dan dia terkekeh. Selang beberapa detik Kris ge datang menghampari kami berdua untuk menjemput Sulli mungkin.**

**"sayang,saat kita ke altar" Kris ge tersenyum kepadaku dan menggandeng tangan Sulli pergi ke altar yang akan membawa mereka kesebuah kehidupan baru. Dan aku hanya tersenyum miris ketika melihat punggung mereka berdua.**

**Aku hanya berdiri melihat mereka berdua,kedua sahabatku mengucapkan sebuah janji sakral. Memalingkan wajahku ketika pendeta sudah meresmikan mereka menjadi suami istri dan mempersilahkan Kris ge mencium bibir Sulli. Mencoba menahan tangis dan beranjak dari tempat itu pergi menenangkan diri diatas balkon rumah ini.**

**Seseorang menepuk pundakku dan ku dapati Kris ge tersenyum kepadaku.**

**"sedang apa eum…?"**

**"aku…tidak sedang apa-apa hanya pergi dari keramaian gege tau kan aku tidak suka dengan keramaian hehe"**

**"cepatlah turun sulli menunggu untuk berphoto bersama"**

**Kris ge merangkul lenganku untuk turun dan berphoto bersama mereka berdua. Kris ge apa kau tidak merasakan jika aku sakit melihat semua ini aku sakit Kris ge…..**

**Sulli tersenyum senang ketika aku menghapirinya bersama Kirs ge. Dengan segera Sulli mengapit lengan kananku dan mengapit lengan kiri Kris ge. Kami berphoto dengan pose sulli yang berada ditengah kami berdua. Aku mengembangkan senyum yang memang aku buat-buat asalkan aku terkesan tersenyum. Ketika sesi berphoto selesai aku berpamitan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.**

Mengeluarkan sebuah photo yang sedari tadi bertempatkan dikantong jasnya. Tao memandang photo tersebut dan dengan masih air mata yang masih menetes dari kedua mata indahnya. Mengusap wajah Kris yang teramat senang dengan pernikahannya. Merobek photo tersebut tepat ditengah-tengah dimana Sulli berdiri diantara dirinya dan Kris. Menyatukan photo tersebut menjadi satu menghilangkan Sulli yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka,Tao tersenyum miris dan masih bergelinangan air mata ketika melihat photo itu ia satukan sendiri. Dan seketika itu juga bayangan Kris tampak didalam mobilnya duduk disampinya tersenyum kearahnya.

**END**

* * *

Endingnya gak jelas sumpah demi apa,ceritanya juga gak jelas -_-"

Review Please'-')/


End file.
